


Update: I'm not dead!!

by GrimReaperlover11



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-17 00:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimReaperlover11/pseuds/GrimReaperlover11
Summary: I'm not dead





	Update: I'm not dead!!

Hey guys. So sorry for my lengthy hiatus, I've had a lot of personal matters rear their ugly heads at me and I only recently managed to put the biggest one back in the box. I do plan on continuing to write cause I find a great amount of joy in doing so. I apologise again for having you all wait for any word yet and grateful for the patience. I hope to have an update by the end of this week if all goes according to plan.

Sorry and thanks again

-Grim.


End file.
